Miner Disturbance
de:Kalle der Kumpel Miner Disturbance (a pun on "minor disturbance") is an action game that was released on 27 February 2008 with FunOrb. A major update was released on 19 March 2009, in which all of the original game was made available to free players, while a new "Super Volcano" (a more difficult and frostier version of Mount Magros) expansion was given to members. Description Jagex's official description of the game is as follows: Can you guide Moin through Mount Magros? You’ll have to mine the precious minerals and put the murmurings of mythic miner-munching monsters out of your mind! Will you be able to escape the molten magma to make him a truly eminent miner? Choose your equipment carefully. Will you grab the aqualung and forfeit the scanner? Can you afford to leave the gas mask behind? And what about the map? With so many decisions, random map generation and a variety of dangers along the way, Miner Disturbance is a game you will come back to again and again. Gameplay Players play as Moin, a dwarf miner, and must mine precious metals and gems from rocks in Mount Magros, a fickle volcano filled with gas and water, while avoiding mythical monsters, and find their way out of the volcano. Controls Left arrow - Move left Right arrow - Move right Up arrow - Jump/Swim up S''' + '''Up arrow together - operate jetpack (Super Volcano only) Down arrow - Swim down Space bar + Direction keys together - Mine rock Buttons around the 'S' key (Q, W, E, A, D, Z, X, C) - Alternative mining method Ctrl - Drop dynamite/charge Shift - Fire rock blaster Alt - Drop ice bomb (Super Volcano only) You jump 2 tiles up but if you swim up from water you can jump up to 3-4 tiles Sliding makes you move faster, but you slide a little after you stop moving. You cant mine solid diagonal of you if there are solids around it. for example: you cant mine a solid up- right of you if there solids over and to the right of you. however, if you mine the solid right of you or the solid over you, you can mine the up-right solid. The Screen There are three important things you should know before moving on: The first is the score, which is shown at the top right of your screen The second is the inventory, which shows all your items (not ores) The third is the seismograph, which shows how much disturbance was caused in the volcano. When a certain point is reached, the screen starts shaking and magma starts appearing. The following things affect the volcano, from the least to most affecting: Mining a solid (almost unnoticeable) Cracked solid falling (very little) Burning oil (much more than falling solid but much less than monster explosion) Using hydraulic fist/monster explosion (medium effect, shakes screen a bit) Dynamite/charge/rockblaster/jetpack/gas explosion (strong effect, shakes screen, if solids are nearby it adds to the effect) Miner Market Before a game is started, players are given the option to select what items they would like to purchase in order to help them in their journey to collect minerals. There are 15 different items available in the shop. Players are given 500 gold for Mount Magros or 600 gold for the Super Volcano, which they are required to spend before continuing. A "Basic Kit" consists of a torch, hard hat, dynamite, air tank and a gas mask for Mount Magros, or the same plus a woolly jumper for the Super Volcano. * This item was available to members only before the March 19, 2009 update. Creatures There are three types of creature in the volcanoes: myths, walruses, and penguins. Of these only myths are found in Mount Magros. A monster's presence will be indicated by a pair of blinking red eyes. However, not all such eyes belong to monsters. Myths move very well on land and swim on top of water. Myths can also grab on to walls like having platinum hooks, but can't repeat it as quickly. They can jump well and mine solids around them. Contact with a myth is instant death. Walruses move very well in water and move very slow and jump low on land (1-2 squares jump height). They are similarly fatal. Both creatures can be killed by dropping solids on their heads, by explosions, by magma and by burning oil; when they die, they also explode.This means that they can ignite gas if this explosion contacts it so be careful. They usually guard the corpse of a dead miner, which can be looted for equipment or diamonds. Penguins are harmless and can be collected for 1,000 points each. Unlike myths and walruses, penguins do not explode when they die. Environment Objects Normally, you will just deal with plain ground. However, you may encounter several other fluids (or solids) throughout your mine. Layers of the volcano While the volcano structure is random, there is a periodic nature of the ores. Mineral Locations Note: There is a phenomenon that occurs occasionally, causing "mineral-rich" mines. These are 3x8 squares that are unusually dense with a single mineral, except for diamonds. Diamonds: These minerals do not have mineral-rich mines. They usually spawn inside debris near the middle of the volcano. That can also be found near the bottom of the volcano, free-standing, and not trapped inside any debris. The layers Iron: 100% chance at top, rare at deeper places. contains lots of iron. no rocks. Silver: 100% after the iron layer at top, rare at deeper places. contains lots of sliver and some iron. almost no rocks. Gold, sliver and iron mix: contains equal amounts of gold, silver and iron. some rocks. Lake: a large amount of water. some rocks. Effluvium: big amounts of effluvium. some rocks. Rock effluvium: about 80% of the solids in the layer are covered with rocks. also some effluvium with rock on. rare. Gas: larger amount of gas then normal. more rocks then normal. Rock diamond: common, some diamonds covered with rocks (3-10). mostly around the middle of the volcano. is on top of another layer. Diamond base: common, at the bottom after auto eruption line. some diamonds (3-10). is on top of another layer. sometimes there is double diamond base (semi-rare) and even triple (very rare). Snow*: lots of snow in one area. contains some iron and silver. almost no rocks. Lake chambers*: like lake, but there are a few lake chambers with thin walls of earth between. almost no rocks. Oil deposits*: lots of iron and oil tunnels. almost no rocks. Silver freezium*: contains lots of freezium, silver and snow. no increase in water amount though. some rocks. Water freezium*: lots of freezium and water tunnels. some rocks. *= super volcano only. Dying When you die, the game is over. You can die in one of several ways: * You only suffocate in freezing water if you have the woolly jumper. Otherwise, your temperature drops, but you retain oxygen. If you manage to get enough points to satisfy yourself, or you fear that you are going to die soon, you ought to make for the exit. If you manage to leave the volcano by the rope at the top then your score will be doubled at the end. Your gravestone (if you die) or certificate of success (if you escape) will list your ranking, name, category of death / success, a random epitaph, and a detailed breakdown of your score. Scoring To score as many points as possible in Miner Disturbance, it is crucial that you use both multipliers and make sure that you have a route out. Escaping with both multipliers gives a total multiplier of 12x the base value of the gems collected. If you want to live long enough to make a decent score, you should probably go after myths and grab the equipment that they guard. The easiest way to kill myths (with no dynamite, ore pushers, charges, or rock blasters) is to make your way right above them, and to single-mine a rock that will collapse and crush them. This is rather easy to do, as they single-mindedly follow you around under the rock until they get you or until they are killed. List of Minerals Effect of Minerals Rankings Miscellaneous Information - Damaged (one-hit) non-mineral containing squares will fix itself over time if there are any kind of structure supporting it. It will eventually turn into a regular non-mineral square which will require two hits to break down. - Damaged, non-mineral containing squares will shake right before it will to fall down. This can be interpreted as a warning. - The pre-dug shaft will lead all the way down onto near the very bottom of the volcano, which will start an eruption. Achievements Trivia *Miner Disturbance is currently the on FunOrb. * The miner's name, Moin, could be a reference to the Norse serpent of the same name, who gnaws at the World Tree Roots. It could also be a reference to Gloin, one of the dwarves from The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings. That, or it's simply a pun on the word "Mine". *The achievement Tremors is probably based on the movie of the same name *"Get rich or die tryin'" could be a reference to the 50 cent's album name "Get rich or die tryin'" *When you pick up some gear and then quickly get a gem, Moin holds up the reward, not the gem. *Miner Disturbance is one of two games which on the full game list is categorized as 'uncategorized'; the other is Bouncedown. *Miner Distubance is a play on the word "Minor Disturbance". __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Action Games Category:Original Games Category:Single Player Games Category:All Games